


Not in the Right Mind

by SithBish



Category: Impractical Jokers, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, M/M, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithBish/pseuds/SithBish
Summary: Have you ever thought about waking up in another life in another universe? Neither Logan nor Murray ever had a thought like that until it happened.Or:A fic with both the Impractical Jokers and X-men that nobody asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

Murr's POV:

 

Everything was going horribly wrong.

He woke up late, missed breakfast, he's late to the shoot, and it was pouring rain outside. He was supposed to be at the craft store by now.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." James muttered as he entered the store. A woman passing by covered the ears of her child and glared at him.

When he reached the back, everyone else was already in position. He was given his mic and sent to his position.

"Sorry, slept through my alarm." He sighed. Joe nodded, Q pat his back, and Sal gave him a look of sympathy.

"Quiet on the set!" Someone shouted then pointed to the guys.

"Today we're at an arts and crafts store trying to get people to..." Sal began talking, but his voice began to fade. He felt himself struggling to breathe. He did his best to hide it.

"Murr. Murr!" He could faintly hear Joe's voice. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but it didn't bring him out of his daze.

Then, everything went black. He could hear a faint voice in the back of his head shouting "Logan!"

 

Logan's POV:

 

Wade was still in his bed, butt naked, and it didn't seem like he intended to leave. That is, until they were assigned to a mission.

Some wackadoo who had been collecting artifacts stole a very precious stone that didn't belong in the hands of a human and was terrorizing major populations. Wade was very giddy about the whole situation, Hank was nervous, Jean and Erik sat emotionlessly near the back of the jet.

As soon as they landed they were met with blasts of power. One hit Wade between the eyes.

"Fuck you!" Wade screeched and sprang into action. Everyone else followed.

The fight lasted for what seemed like hours and the wackadoo just wouldn't give up. He aimed at Scott, who was already down. Logan jumped in front of Scott as the blast was fired and everything faded away.

He began to hear unfamiliar voices.

"Murr? Hey, Murray, you still with us?"

"Somebody call a damn ambulance!"

He opened his eyes and swung a fist at the closest person and snarled, pulling himself up and backing away.

"Murr, what the hell?"


	2. Chapter 2

Murr's POV

 

He shot up quickly and looked around with wide eyes. This wasn't the back of an arts and crafts store. It was a lab. His eyes met a startled young woman and an older man who looked pissed.

"Logan," The woman held her hands up cautiously. "Calm down, it's just me and Erik."

"Who the hell is Logan?" His voice didn't sound like his own. It was deeper and rustier.

The woman looked at the man, Erik, questioningly. Erik took a step closer.

"Your name is Logan, remember?" He kept eye contact with Murr, taking a few more steps closer.

"Hey, hey, hey, back off." Murr held out a hand and three silver claws slid out. He sat there, stunned.

A person in a red suit waltzed into the room nonchalantly swinging a sword around.

"You guys got my Wolvie-babe all patched up? Hey, Lo, you already threatening people? That's my boy."

"Why is everyone calling me logan?!"

The person in the red suit laughed.

"What so funny, Wade?" The woman furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh, nothing. Say hi to Q when you get back!" The person turned around and left.

"This is the longest day ever." Erik sighed and flicked a finger. A needle flew into Murr's neck and he passed out.

 

Logan's POV

 

Some woman had pulled a taser out of her bag and was pointing it at him. The man he had punched had a bloody nose and was currently glaring at him.

"Where the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" He looked around. Everyone around was too scared to answer.

He growled and pushed past a few people. A police car and ambulance pulled up as he left the building. He trekked along the streets for a few hours before feeling his feet become tired. That's new. He could walk much farther and still have energy. There was a bar a few stores down.

He went inside the bar and found a dark corner to sit in and gather his thoughts. There was a wallet in his pants pocket and he dug around it. Apparently, his name was James Murray and he was only 41. 

"Murr?" He looked up to see the man he had punched.

"Usually when I punch people they don't come back." He muttered.

"Uh, yeah, anyways, I just want to know if you're okay. You scared me, I mean, us, the guys..." He could tell that this man cared about this Murr guy, more than just friendly caring.

"I'm fine, so get lost."

"This... This isn't like you, Murr."

"I'm not James. This is not my body, this is not my life. Just go away so I can sort out this shit." He stood up, pushing the chair back. Everyone in the bar looked over at them.

"I didn't know you felt that way about yourself..." The man murmured. He could see tears forming in his eyes.

The man turned around and left. He sat back down and angrily sighed. Someone grabbed his shoulder aggressively and pulled him out of the seat.

"Asshole!" The person shouted at him.

He swung a fist and minutes later, hell broke loose. The fight lasted for another few minutes before police lights became visible. He slipped out of a back door and ran a few blocks before two officers caught up to him.

"This is the worst day ever." 


End file.
